


Encore Performance

by SSRegallyChamp



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Drama, Gem Fusion, Gen, One Shot, Short, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSRegallyChamp/pseuds/SSRegallyChamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the specific, intelligent, accurate, faultless, elegant, controlled, surgical, graceful, powerful, and lovely Sardonyx isn't always easy. Drabble set during "Cry for Help."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encore Performance

I'm pleasantly surprised when I once again become my lovely self. After previous long waiting periods, I had resigned myself to knowing I might not be formed as Sardonyx for some time. When I emerge from behind a fake red curtain and a flashy white glow, a fully functional communication hub stands in front of me-the same one I had previously taken care of. It was supposedly Peridot who had fixed it again, but one glance into Pearl's memories shows differently. Apparently, there were some serious issues leading to my sudden reformation.

A part of me pleads not to share the memories with the rest. It's for the best, after all. If I allow my Ruby and Sapphire components to view the memory, they'll be devastated. Although fusion is supposed to be a melding of many minds into one, I bury the image of Pearl fixing the communication hub away. The secret stays with Pearl as something only she can remember.

I comply to Pearl's requests. It takes a bit of willpower to block memories from another part of myself, but I know that carefully maintaining the illusion will keep the peace between my components. It's in moments like these when I truly remember that I'm not quite one person. I am at once three sets of motives and personality traits put together and a distinct identity of my own.

I quickly compose myself again. "What's this? An encore performance? Couldn't get enough of me, could you?" I exclaim to my audience of two. Amethyst frowns as I lean over to put my face in front of her tiny one, but I continue speaking nonetheless. "What are we waiting for? Let the show begin!" I say, as if I don't have a care in the world.

If it's a show Pearl wants, then it's my job to put one on. I plaster on my biggest smile and strut towards the communication hub, summoning my war hammer. I pretend that there are no ulterior motives lurking under the surface. With every swing of the hammer, every graceful leap, and every pearly-white smile, I convince everyone else, too. Soon, the communication hub is shut down once again and nobody is the wiser. Although there is no applause, I know the performance is a success.

After all, the best magicians never reveal their secrets.


End file.
